


Asylum- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two of season 1 episode 10. Feedback is always appreciated. Requests are always welcomed.





	Asylum- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two of season 1 episode 10. Feedback is always appreciated. Requests are always welcomed.

You were glad it was daytime; it made the asylum less creepy with rays of sunshine peeking in. The place was  _filled_  with graffiti, not a single spot was left untouched by paint. It was dirty and messy like it hadn’t been used in a while. You hoped that you didn’t have to come here at night because places like these freaked you out.  _And you call yourself a Hunter. Get a grip, Y/N!_

“So, apparently, the cops chased the kids here…. into the south wing.” Sam pointed to a sign above two doors that said ‘South Wing’.

“South wing, huh? Wait a second,” Dean said, getting out his dad’s journal from inside his jacket. That man could hide anything in that jacket and get away with it. He flipped some pages and started to read. “1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. The way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place.”

“So, whatever’s going on, the south wing is the heart of it.” You said, looking at the doors that had chains on the handles but they looked broken.

“But if the kids are doing some damage to the asylum, why aren’t there a ton more deaths?” Dean wondered.

“Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could’ve been chained up for years.” You pointed out, pointing to the chains.

“Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in.” Dean said, looking at his brother.

“Great, the ghosts of psychopaths. Nothing creepier than that,” You sighed, watching as Sam pushed the door open slowly. “No, Sam, don’t do that.” You groaned when both boys walked through the opening. You had no choice but to follow. There was no way in hell you were staying by yourself.

You walked down the crowded halls with the boys, looking at the chairs and desks that filled the empty spots. You didn’t like this the more you walked in.

“Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel.” Dean joked with his brother.

“Dude, enough.” Sam sighed, looking at Dean.

“Yeah, Dean, leave him alone.” You smiled at Sam, walking next to him.

“I’m serious. You gotta be careful, alright? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on.” Dean looked down at the EMF meter he pulled out.

“I told you, it’s not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes and weird dreams.” Sam tried to explain it away.

“You get any reading on that thing?” You asked Dean, looking at the device.

“Nope. Of course, it doesn’t mean no one’s home.”

“Spirits can’t appear during certain hours of the day,” Sam said.

“Yeah, the freaks come out at night.” Dean chuckled.

“That’s awesome.” You said in a deadpan tone. You were kind of hoping that you didn’t have to come here at night.

“Yeah.” Sam sighed.

“Hey, Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?” Dean teased his brother. Sam scoffed and pushed his brother out of the way and you couldn’t help but smile. You loved these two and sometimes, you wish you had a sibling to bicker with.

You continued to walk down the hall until Dean and Sam decided to check out a more lit up room. You walked in and you did a scan around the room. Inside were tables, dust, chairs, medical equipment, stuff that didn’t belong there, and containers with things inside you didn’t want to know.

“This is why I don’t come to asylums.” You said, looking at the containers more closely.

“Man. Electro-shock and lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kind of like my man Jack in Cuckoo’s Nest.” Dean’s eyes widened and he looked at Sam who ignored him. He looked at you and you stifled a smile. Dean was so adorable and he didn’t even know it.

“So. What do you think? Ghosts possessing people?” You asked when you were done staring at Dean.

“Maybe or maybe it’s more like Amityville,” Sam said.

“Spirits driving them insane. Kind of like my man Jack in The Shining.” Dean said with the crazy eyes again. You giggled but Sam wasn’t having any of it.

“Dean, when are we going to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?”

“About the fact, Dad’s not here.” Sam sighed.

“Sam, I don’t think he’s coming. Why would he show up for a small case like this and not for your mom or childhood home?” You bit your lip.

“I’m being serious, guys. He sent us here…” Sam chose to ignore what you said.

“So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We’ll pick up the search later.” Dean commanded.

“It doesn’t matter what he wants.”

“See, that attitude right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie.” Dean grinned, obviously making jokes to cover up how he really feels.

“Dad could be in trouble; we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we’re talking about.” You decided to stay out of the conversation. As much as John was like a dad to you, he wasn’t yours and this was a conversation between brothers.

“I understand that Sam, but he’s given us an order.”

“So, what, we gotta always follow Dad’s orders?” Sam scoffed. You looked around the room, trying to ignore the brothers and your eyes caught sight of a sign.

“Of course we do,” Dean said. You picked up the sign and bit your lip, reading it.

“Sandford Ellicott.”

“What was that?” Dean asked you, apparently done with the conversation with Sam.

“We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here.” You looked at the boys and held up the huge sign. You set it down in front of the boys and walked to the door, waiting for them to follow. Like you said earlier, you weren’t going to be alone in this creep hole.

* * *

Your search actually took you to a Dr. James Ellicott who worked at the Clinical Psychiatry in the town. Sam was the one who made an appointment with this man and you thought Sam should be the one to talk to him. You and Dean would just have to wait. You were currently waiting by the Impala with Dean when you pulled out the letter.

“I want to read this now.” You looked at him.

“Really? You want to share it with me?” Dean wondered.

“That’s the only way I will be able to read it.” You opened the letter carefully and with shaky hands, began reading it.

> _My dearest Y/N,_
> 
> _It is with great displeasure that if you’re reading this, it means I am no longer alive. There are things you don’t know and things I wish I could have kept you from but I guess you’re ready now. I won’t know how old you are when you read this but I pray you’ve already grown up. I wish I was there to see you go off to high school and meet a nice boy but I wasn’t. I know you have a lot of questions and I am here to answer them. I’m sorry if this won’t make sense but here I go. The key I have given you belongs to a very special car. John Winchester owned it once and he passed it onto his son, Dean. John and I knew each other very well and he thought it would be nice if you could both share the car. On another note, I do have information about your father. His name is Robert S. I’m sorry I can’t give you more but ask John Winchester, he will know who he is and tell you everything that I can’t. I’m sorry I can’t be with you right now but just know that you’re involved with something dark and evil. Please stay with the Winchesters. John will be able to help you._
> 
> _Love, mom._

“What the hell is this?” You suddenly became upset and looked at Dean with tears in your eyes. The last name of your dad was smudged as if it’s been erased over and over so you only got the first letter. The whole letter looked old and worn, as if someone wrote on it over and over again, erasing and tearing the edges slightly. You knew there was more to the letter because it was ripped as if your mom tore the end off to keep whatever she wrote away from you.

“This car is yours too?” Dean said. Apparently, he got that from everything you said.

“How did my mom know your dad? This is what I get after all these years? This is fucking bullshit!” You crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground.

“Y/N, your mom was just trying to explain it. When we find my dad, you can ask him more about it.” Dean picked the letter off the ground and folded it back up.

“This is everything my mother has to say to me? There’s got to be more than this. We have to find John.” You sighed, not wanting the letter anywhere near you. Dean put it in with his dad’s journal and sighed to himself.

“Seriously, does that key work?” Dean looked at you. You looked at the key and shrugged, walking over to the driver’s side door and opened it, getting inside. You slid the key in the ignition and it fit perfectly. You turned it and the car started to life. Oh, hell yes, this was awesome.

“Oh come on, that isn’t fair. Sweetheart, this car is still mine.” You turned off the car and got out, walking over to Dean’s side again.

“You can have her. I don’t know what to think anymore.” You sighed, looking at your hands.

“We’ll figure it out. We always do.” Dean put an arm around you to comfort you.

“I’m not so sure I want to.” You muttered to yourself but it didn’t go unnoticed by the green-eyed hunter. Shit was so much better before you went back to Kansas. At least, you blamed something unrealistic instead of knowing what. What was your mom trying to tell you?

A little while later, you were leaning against the Impala, starting to get bored when Sam walked out of the building and walked straight past you.

“Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?” Dean complained, walking around the car to his side.

“Just the hospital, you know.” Sam shrugged. Something happened in there but you couldn’t quite place what it was.

“And…?” You asked when he didn’t say anything more.

“And the south wing? It’s where the housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane,” Sam explained. “One night in 1964, they rioted. They attacked the staff and each other.”

“So the patients took over the asylum?” Dean asked.

“Apparently.”

“Any deaths?” You wondered.

“Some patients and some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott.”

“What do you mean, never recovered?” You asked, glad to focus on the case at hand rather than your mom.

“The cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must’ve stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden,” Sam explained. “So, they transferred all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down.”

“So, to sum it up, we’ve got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies.” Dean summed up.

“And a bunch of angry spirits.” You sighed softly.

“Good times. Let’s check out the hospital tonight.” Dean said, getting in the car.

“Of course we will.” You said grimly and got in the backseat.


End file.
